Belorean
by belfan
Summary: I have always wonderd what happend beetween the Belgariad and the Mallorean so i decided to write about it.
1. Prolog

**This is my first ever fan fiction story I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story David Eddings does**

**I have always wondered what happened between the Belgariad and the Mallorean. So I decided to wright about it. Please review**.

**This is based about a week after the wedding**

Chapter 1

Garion awoke to the sound of Ce'Nedra's breathing. He sighed. It was about a week after their wedding, and he was still not used to sleeping in the same bed as her. He got up as he had come to the conclusion that he would not be able to get back to sleep. He decided to go for a walk around the city before most of the people got up, it was a chance to explore the city as he had not done so. After all a king needs to no what his kingdom is like.

As he was walking through the city he thought about his life. He missed his friends already, aunt Pol, Belgarth, Silk, Barak Leldorin, Durnik and all his other companions. Aunt Pol, Belgarath and Durnik had left the day after the wedding. Eventually the sun started to come up and he decided he had better go back.

**I know this is very short but if you would like me to continue with the idea please say**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 my story

**I Decided to write another chapter**

1 When Garion got back Ce'Nedra was having breakfast. She was having fruits and nuts.

" Don't you wont any thing else?" asked Garion

" No. I like this" she replied

" OK " he said.

He new better than to argue. He called a servant to bring him bread and meat. Ce'Nedra shook her head in disgust.

While Garion was eating his breakfast his stewed came in to give him his daily routine. He bowed "Your highness" Garion had to resist the urge to shout as lowed as possible. .

" This morning you are having a meeting with the ambassador of Tolnedra" Garion stifled a groan.

" Then there is the meeting with the merchant who wants to get rights to trade in Riva. After that you have the rest of the day free your majesty." Garion nearly jumped for joy but at the last moment stopped himself. He had not had a free day even half a day to himself since the wedding. He thought what would he do with the rest of the day, never mind he would think about that later.

Later that day he was sitting on his thrown daydreaming while the ambassador of Tolnedra was speaking about how trade wrights with them would be beneficial to both sides. He did not quite now why he wanted this but he did not think it was that it would benefit him that much. After the ambassador had finely realized that Garion would not accept the offer he left to Garion's relief. Then the merchant who called himself Rundu came in. Garion declined his offer as well and he finely left. After he had dealt with all this he went back to his room. Ce'Nedra was there reading a romantic novel. He sat down on the sofa (or whatever they called it) his wife ignoring him totally which he found annoying. Out of curiosity Garion asked her.

"What do you do all day"

" Me well she thought well I do wife sought of things" she replied

" Thanks Ce'Nedra" in and angry voice

"what are wife sort of things"

"Well I go shopping I try new clothes I look my best and I talk. O and well I listen to conversations" she said in an innocent voice

" I think your mean eavesdropping"

" no Garion I mean listen to conversations eavesdropping is a nasty word why use it" she replied

" Now you sound like silk"

She smiled. He new he had lost.

**I do not mean to offend any one by saying wife sort of things i just thought that was the kind of thing Ce'Nedra would do**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**I know in two day's I have wright'n 3 chapters but i love wrighting **

Garion awoke. He yarned, he was very tied to day. He got out of bed and got dressed trying not to wake Ce'Nedra. He put some wood on the fire knowing how cranky Ce'Nedra could be when she woke up cold. He had learn't that after only two days. He decided to go to the stable's while he waited for the sun to come up. When he got there he groomed the horse's and fed them until the sun came up. When the sun did come up he went back. Ce'Nedra was still asleep he decided to leave her. When the scribe came in he motioned to go outside while Ce'Nedra slept. When they got outside the scribe gave him routine. Garion sighed it was so boring, he never had time to himself.

Later when he had finished with his meeting's he went to find Ce'Nedra. When he arrived she was in a bad mood he was about to leave when she shouted.

"Were have you been"

"Meeting's" he replied stepping carefully

"You never spend time with me anymore"

"I cant Ce'Nedra I don't have the time"

"Well make time" she said motioning her hands

"Ce'Nedra I cant do that"

"WHY!"

"There are somethings you can not do and that is one of those things" He decided not to explain truthfully because she would not except that. She ran of sulking. Garion was now not in a good mood he decided that next time he would try and do something so he could spend some time with her.

The rest of the day flew by well that might be cause the day had pretty much finished. He went to have dinner. When he got there Ce'Nedra was in a surprisingly good mood considering what had happened earlier. After they had finished dinner Garion decided to go to bed he was very tied, Ce'Nedra went with him. When they were in bed Ce'Nedra said.

"I'm sorry about earlier Garion it's just we never spend time together any more sometimes I wish we were still chasing the orb"

"I know how you feel Ce'Nedra I will try and get some time to spend together"

"That would be lovely Garion thank you" she snuggled closer to him, which Garion found amusing.

Ce'Nedra fell asleep soon after there conversation, he then fell asleep as well.


End file.
